1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery arrangement with at least two battery cell packs and to a hybrid vehicle fitted with such a battery arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,361 discloses a generic battery arrangement with three battery cell packs arranged in a common battery housing. The battery housing has a first opening for supplying cool air and a second opening for discharging heated air. The three battery cell packs are arranged adjacent to one another and, due to that adjacent arrangement, are subjected to different levels of cooling, which can have an adverse effect on the power of the battery arrangement.
JP 2001 10 58 94 A and JP 08 31 02 56 A each disclose battery arrangements having battery cells arranged in a battery housing. The battery housing is provided with a cooling device that blows a preferably continuous air flow through the battery housing to cool the individual battery cells and to increase the power of the battery arrangement. However, the control of the cooling air flow is only effective to a limited extent.
JP 11 06 71 78 A and JP 09 28 90 42 disclose further cooled battery arrangements.
An object of the subject invention is to provide a battery arrangement that requires only a small installation space and that provides particularly effective cooling.